Baby Inu Yokai Rewrite
by Zeki-Kiryuu-kun628
Summary: I'll eventually get to Rin/Sesshomaru/Jaken. The plot remains the story when shortly after Sesshomaru encounters two hanyou brothers, Tomi and Sai. Rin gets turned into an infant dog demon. And, Sesshomaru must travel along with the boys to kill Ai if he wants to save Rin from going insane due to the curse.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I've decided to rewrite Baby Inu Yokai. I am starting out in a flashback for now, but we'll eventually get to the main characters, Rin, Sesshomaru and Jaken.

**Baby Inu Yokai**

**Chapter 0**

**~Ai's Misery~**

Ai's delivery was painful. The hanyou daughter of the village elder, Indigo Kiba went through a staggering labor. She huffed, puffed and screamed. The girl's sister, Kana and her two parents, Airi and Indigo watched with disgust as the charcoal-haired hanyou heiress to the Kiba clan gave birth to an infant. One of the midwives wrapped the baby up in a blue blanket and another cut the umbilical cord.

Ai ordered to see her child, "Bring him here! Let me see my son!" However, the midwives ignored her orders and one of them carried the wailing babe towards Indigo.

Indigo glared at the infant. He unsheathed his short sword from its holster and ordered the midwife that carried the child to place it before the floor next to the futon his daughter slept on. Airi and Kana turned away as did most of the midwives. Ai watched her father and screamed at him with tear-filled eyes to, "STOP!" However, her father refused to listen.

Indigo prepared his sword. The infant wailed and moved about. He glared at the abomination that his daughter had brought into this world. Indigo refused to allow his daughter or more importantly his family's name to be tarnished by this child. He refused to allow word to get out in the village that Ai had an affair with a human man. Not just some human male, but one from a village that they had been at war with since forever.

Ai looked on. She begged her father to kill her and not her son. Indigo refused to listen to his daughter's petty orders. He drew the sword and sliced the infant in half. Ai screamed as she watched her son release a loud wail as his small, fragile body split in half. Blood and guts poured on the table and Indigo with not so much as a care placed his short sword back into his holster and turned away from his daughter. "Don't ever tarnish our family's name again, Ai! Or, the next time I'll kill you!" her father threatened as he made his way towards his wife and daughter.

"You can open your eyes," the long-haired, charcoal-haired man ordered.

The midwives moved towards the place where the infant had seen its last moments. They picked up the severed body, which was neatly cut. "Indigo-sama, what shall we do with the infant's body? Shall we bury it?" one of the midwives asked as she carried the severed infant's upper body towards the elder.

Ai was shocked. She screamed for them to bury her son into the family plot, but her sister walked next to her and slapped her across her ivory-white face. It left a red mark and their mother, Airi approached her daughter and glared at her with her intense golden-brown irises. "We won't allow you to tarnish our family name, Ai. Your son's death was avoidable if you hadn't crossed our traditions," Airi said coldly to her daughter.

**A week later**

Ai was confined to her chambers. She was watched by a bunch of her family's servants as to keep her away from sneaking away from the funeral. Ai had been allowed to eat, but whether she ate or drank the white rice or water given to her was up to her. Most of the time, she refused. But, over the course of the days, she couldn't stand the hunger or dehydration anymore, so she ate and drank to her heart and body's content. However, she wished to be free just like she had been.

**Flashback**

Ai had recently turned seventeen and her parents had decided to marry her off to another clan in the Village of the Halves. Ai didn't like the choices her family made for her and often rebelled against them for it. Her younger sister, Kana often warned her rebellious sister of the consequences, but Ai never listened. She always found herself in trouble. And, this time just like several times previous Ai refused to marry the hanyou her parents arranged for her by running away.

Ai knew the consequences of what her actions would have, but she refused to allow her father to control her life. She was sick of him to the point where she thought about slitting his stomach in the middle of the night. However, she never had the courage to do so as she feared hurting her mother and sister. But, her mother, Airi and her sister, Kana always took her father's side. Ai was tired of the abuse and fled into the forest.

The forest was rather dingy and gave the hanyou the creeps. She visited the shrine and the statue dedicated to the humans and demons that had found this place, most notably her own ancestors, the Kiba clan. Ai bowed before an ancient, stone statue of a family of three. The man had the appearance of a humanoid male, the woman was just a regular human with long hair and the third figure was that of an infant that the two cradled, which had the man's cropped ears and tail and his mother's humanoid features. The statue was called the Kiba Clan and Ai recalled stories her mother had told her about them as they strolled through the forest.

Ai recalled herself as a little girl and holding her mother's finger with her small dainty hand. The large, golden-brown eyes of the girl met into her mom's own. "Mother," the little charcoal-haired Ai asked.

"Yes Ai-chan," her mother, Airi asked politely. "What is it?"

The two stopped in front of the statue that Ai was currently at. "What does that statue mean?"

Airi chuckled at her daughter's question and rubbed her large, slender fingers through her daughter's charcoal-colored, short hair. "I am glad you asked," her mother smiled. "That statue is of Lord Kiba and his mate, Akane. They were the ones to find this village and set it up as a refuge for humans and demons alike."

"What are humans and demons?" Ai asked her mom.

Her mom went quiet. "Ai-chan, don't ask me that!" her mother said as she grabbed her hand and led the small girl back to the village.

Ai stood up and glared at the statue. "Demons, humans and hanyous can't coexist! The Kiba Clan tale is all a lie!" She ran off from the statue and further into the woods.

Ai made her way out of the forest. She wandered into the village that her parents so hated, the village of the humans. Ai made her way through the collection of tattered, wooden shacks with a rumbling stomach. She growled lowly as she threatened to beat her stomach if it didn't stop, but it continued. Ai hastily made her way to one house in particular. The shack that belonged to a boy named Seiji.

Ai had managed to meet Seiji before. She, her little sister and some group of her friends managed to sneak away from the school teacher and into the village of the humans. Ai and all of them were happy, but the humans weren't. Their parents had managed to take Ai and the rest of the children back to the village. However, Ai had managed to make a friend with a young, dark-haired boy named Seiji.

He was quite different from anybody in her village. Seiji thought that Ai's ears were pretty, which caused her to blush. For the first in the girl's life she felt accepted. Ai reluctantly entered the shack. Would Seiji accept her? Would he let her stay? He had to, after all she was the only one that had ever acknowledged her as an individual.

"Seiji," she said as she sat next to him. She ran her claws through his dark hair. He hadn't changed that much since they were both eleven. Yet, she found herself attracted to him.

Ai got up and glanced at the moon. It was full. She smiled and went to the back part of the small shack till morning came. Then, when Seiji went out to the fields, she would introduce herself. That was exactly how her plan went.

Ai remained with the human. He had let her stay there after she had explained what she went through at her home village. Seiji understood and each day; he taught her several tricks such as how to plow, plant, cook, clean and use weapons. Ai was happy with this and she taught the human about her village as well like how to use one's claws to tear meat apart or how to scavenge for food and other things that seemed more animalistic. Ai and Seiji managed to gather up their courage and they wed.

Meanwhile, things in the **Village of the Halves **went to the dogs. The family that Ai had been arranged to marry into was growing impatient. Airi assured them that their daughter had gone away for hunting, but that only seemed to make the family and Indigo furious. Airi thought about giving the family her and Indigo's daughter, Kana. But, the family refused to accept her. It finally resulted in the family just abandoning the marriage and eventually trying to overthrow the marriage. They would only agree to it if Ai came back.

Indigo sent out his servants to find his rebellious daughter. They had found her, but she was with a human. The servants reported back to Indigo, who was furious. He got onto his horse and rode into that forsaken village. "Father," Ai screamed as she and Seiji saw the charcoal-haired Inu hanyou barge into their shack.

"You must be Indigo Kiba! I won't let you take Ai!" Seiji said.

Indigo drew his sword. He slit the man down in one swift strike with his short sword. Ai caught Seiji and she glared at her father. She said that she wouldn't return to that village, but her father refused to accept her offer. He gave her five weeks to make up her mind: if she wanted to marry this human or return to that village. But, he left with this warning, "If your human mate dies than I will fetch you and drag you back!" And, then he rode off.

Ai stood by Seiji. He seemed to be doing fine, well that was for the first two weeks. Suddenly, he got worst from the grave injuries that her father had inflicted on him. Seiji became worst and worst each day till the poison in Ai's father's short sword took effect. And, on the forth week, Seiji died in a distraught Ai's arms.

Ai was nervous. She refused to go back to that village, but she knew that she wouldn't be safe here. Everybody here hated her, partly because she was a half demon. The other reason was where she came from. The villagers knew full well of the **Village of the Halves**. They kept away from it as possible and told their children tales of people being abducted, raped and eaten by the demons in that village. Seiji was the only one that seemed to get her through the pain, but now he was gone.

Indigo came back on the fifth week, Ai met her cruel father outside. "Have you decided to come back?" her father demanded.

Ai nodded. Her fathers ordered his servants to bound and gag the girl with rope. Ai was tossed on the back of her father's black horse. He rode off along with the servants back to that cursed village. Ai was soon forced to marry the guy her parents arranged her to marry. However, he refused to marry her due to her pregnancy.

Indigo was furious now. His daughter had the nerve to defile herself with that human! He growled and barked his orders. The servants followed his commands, while Airi tried to coax her confused daughter, Ai. Indigo drew his sword and sent it between the two females. He glared at his wife, "Don't you dare comfort that bitch!"

"But, she's OUR daughter," Airi protested.

"That girl is no daughter of us," Indigo growled as he pointed the tip of the short sword's blade at Ai. Ai just glared at it. "If you want to claim that bitch as your daughter, that's fine! But, don't forget Kana needs us."

Kana stared at her mother. Airi saw the hurt in her daughter's aqua-green irises. She went over to comfort the young fourteen-year-old hanyou. Ai stood there in the shadows glaring at her mother, her sister and her father. Her mother had abandoned her for her selfish sister, while her father pointed his sword at her. Nothing in her village made sense. There was nothing here, but pain and puzzlement.

**End of Flashback**

Ai endured her punishment. She eventually was wedded off into another family, despite her protest. The man just like her father was a monster. He often drank too much sake and then proceeded to beat Ai to a bloody pulp. However, he did venture outside the village often as he was a merchant. Ai got to see lots of places, including the Western Lands.

Ai managed to capture the attention of a noble within the Inu no Taisho's circle. The officer was named Kaito no Inu. Ai managed to give her spouse enough sake to drink and there she made her escape. She begged Kaito to take her away from her village and her alcoholic husband. Kaito wondered what was in it for him. She agreed to be his mistress and to give him the entire village. Kaito agreed.

It wasn't long till Ai's husband dragged her back to the village. He questioned her about what she discussed with the Inu no Taisho, but she refused to give up her secret. Her husband threatened to beat her, but she didn't confide. Ai eventually received word from Kaito no Inu through a letter from a hawk. Her husband eavesdropped on her and attempted to reveal her plot. However, Ai drew her husband's sword and slit his throat.

A few months passed and Ai graciously awaited Kaito no Inu. He came along with an army. The hanyou let them into the village through the gates, which sat up in the mountains. Ai greeted them and they went in. The villagers found out what Ai did and sought to fight them off. However, there were too many soldiers and in a matter of days all that remained of the village were just bodies, the burning shacks and the stench of death.

Ai went up to Kaito no Inu. She attempted to thank him, but the officer ordered his soldiers to bind her. Ai stared at Kaito no Inu with anger and sorrow. "How could you betray me like this?!" she asked. "I thought we were going to be lovers!"

Kaito no Inu chuckled, "Lovers, a hanyou such as you is not my equal! But, I will make you my slave though."

Kaito ordered his men to take the girl away. They threw in the back of their wagons and the officer set out to the Western Lands. Along the long journey, he messed with the hanyou. She eventually became pregnant. Kaito no Inu was lenient with her during the nine months she was with child. But, when the twin boys were born, Kaito dumped Ai along with her newborn sons in the middle of nowhere.

Ai made her way back to the closest village. She fed the two boys her milk. They were greatly nourished, but Ai wasn't. Ai would strike her claws into the closest streams and strike the fish. They would be impaled into her fingers as she bit the flesh and muscles off. Ai would also grab huge handfuls of water and drink to her heart's content as she placed the two infants beside her.

Ai went on like this for months. She knew she couldn't tolerate this wretched life. However, she knew she needed to support her two boys. They were the only ones that depended on her. However, she couldn't care for them. She picked up the two children one day and entered the village.

A middle-aged farmer named Daichi came across the charcoal-haired Inu hanyou. He noticed that her orange kimono was tattered and her body and hair were covered with dirt. The woman broke down and clung to the boys. Daichi took pity on the woman.

"C-can you care for them?" she asked in a broken voice.

Daichi was stunned by the fact that some strange woman was offering him to take care of her children. He knew it must be some sort of yokai trick. But, Daichi was a soft-hearted man. He took pity on the woman. She broke into tears and handed him the two boys. "Do they have names?" Daichi asked.

Ai nodded, "Y-Yes, their names are Tomi and Sai."

"May I ask what those names mean?" Daichi asked the woman as he cradled the two infant boys.

Ai glanced at the silver-haired boy in his left hand. She noticed that he had a lavender stripe on the side of his left cheek. "That is Tomi, which means rich." She then glanced at the other identical silver-haired boy Daichi held in his right. "The Divine Father of All," Ai said. "It is the name that belonged to my ancestor, Sai Kiba. He founded my village and is merciful to all his descendants."

"What you're asking me is a lot? But, can you possibly just hand me your children? I have a family to raise myself," Daichi said.

"I understand, but can I please ask you to raise them again? I can't handle them. They deserve a home," Ai protested.

"Alright," Daichi finally agreed. "I will care for your children as if they were my own, but you must promise me that you'll protect them."

Ai nodded, "I will look after them from afar. But, don't tell them about me till they are old enough to understand."

Daichi nodded. Ai rose to her feet and patted her sons' silver crowns. "Good luck, Tomi and Sai. May we meet again, my sons?" She ran into the forest and Daichi headed back to his sick wife, Shizuko and infant daughter, Sora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Baby Inu Yokai**

**Chapter 1**

**~Riki's Prejudice~**

Demons were always seen as a plague to humanity. There were many myths about how they came into being. However, nobody cared about such things. All people cared about were how to get rid of them. They were a nuisance and a monster to the human race.

The thought of a human mating with a demon was insane, but it did happen. The human parents were often harassed and killed by their fellow villagers. The demon parents were often shamed by mating with such a weak creature. Their offspring known as hanyous were stigmatized by their superstitious human brethren as a curse. And, the hanyou children sometimes were chased out of the village and left to fend for themselves.

Shizuko and Daichi were among the superstitious villagers. They were both hesitant to bring up these two hanyou children around their daughter. But, they couldn't leave these children in the wild as they were too young and helpless to fend for themselves. Daichi had also promised the hanyous' mother that he would protect them. And, neither Shizuko nor Daichi wanted to break that promise and have an angry half-demon attack them.

Shizuko and Daichi raised the two boys along with their daughter, Sora. Time passed and the two human parents grew to love their adopted sons. Shizuko's prolonged sickness finally overcame her and Daichi was left to care for the three children. He knew the challenges that would come from raising the two half-demons. There would be all sorts of malice directed towards him and his daughter, Sora. But, he refused to let Sora grow up just like the blind, intolerant villagers that surrounded him. And, he would teach Tomi and Sai to pride themselves in their heritage, despite the hurtful things the villagers would say.

Several years had passed, three children ran across a wide, wooden bridge that stretched from the highest peak of the mountain to the flat, grassy lands below. Two of the children: a boy and a girl were now at the edge of a large river that connected to the flat, grassy lands below. The third child: a boy was still high up on the bridge. He was apparently out of breath due to the long chase his siblings had given him. "Hey, what's wrong, Tomi? Are you giving up already?" the two children shouted from afar.

The silver-haired, ivory-skinned boy glared at his siblings. They looked like two ants from the height on the bridge he was at, but their voices were still annoying. Tomi cupped his claws together, formed them into a microphone and shouted back at his siblings, "I'll catch you!"

"Good luck with that!" the two shouted back as they ran off.

Tomi squinted his eyes and wrinkled his nose. His face went red like a tomato. The hanyou would catch his rambunctious siblings even if his body hadn't caught it's full strength back. "I'll catch them even if I pass out!" the hanyou thought before he dashed back down the mountainous, large, wooden bridge.

The sun set, the two children hid themselves in the nearby forest. A raven-haired girl with an orange yukata stood by some trees. She took a peek through the space the small trees provided and turned back to the boy. He was a spinning image of his twin brother, Tomi, except that he parted his silver bangs to the right and his hair was so long that he had to keep it tied back in a hair tie. His yukata was also different from his brother's as the fabric went slightly different from his brother's due to it being blue and not red. "I don't see him, Sai!" the girl said with her chocolate orbs staring into her brother's turquoise-green.

Sai blushed for a bit as did Sora. The two cocked their heads away from each other before taking another chance to speak. "Good, maybe we can rest for a bit," Sai smiled.

Sora sighed and smirked, "Maybe we can watch the sunset?" She took a seat next to Sai on the large boulder he sat on.

"Perhaps, but we have to be home before father scolds us," Sai replied as he accidently set his hand on Sora's.

Sora blushed slightly and then turned towards Sai. "I've always loved you!" Sai confessed.

"I know what you mean," Sora admitted.

The two moved closer and turned their faces towards each other. Their lips made contact, but neither child moved away. Both of them wanted this. It didn't matter that Sora was his adoptive sister and the same could be said of Sora. The two groped each other and made out. "What do you guys think you're doing?" an exhausted boy's voice interrupted.

The two broke out from their making-out session and turned to see Tomi standing right in front of them. The two siblings went pale. "We did nothing, brother!" Sai demanded.

"Oh, that sure didn't look like nothing to me," Tomi said.

"You better not tell father!" Sora yelled.

"Oh and why wouldn't I tell Daichi-sama?" Tomi asked.

"If you do then I'll give you my left over meals," Sora answered.

"And, I won't bully you for awhile," Sai added.

Tomi smirked and held his folded arms behind his head, "Sounds fair, but I want more."

"Alright, we'll let you win from now on," Sora said.

Tomi and Sai looked at her oddly. "You can't possibly let him win. That's not fair!" Sai said.

"Oh, so you would let me win?" Tomi asked with a devilish smirk on his face. "But,"

"But, what," Sai and Sora asked with puzzlement in their tones.

"But, you promise to do my chores from now and I'll not tell Daich-sama about your make-out sessions agreed?" Tomi said.

"Absolutely-"Sai griped, but he was cut off by Sora's, "Yes!"

Tomi smirked again and the two noticed that the sun was finally out of the sky. Its red rays still shown in the darkening, clouded sky. The three heard the loud voice of their father call them from atop the mountain, "Sora, Sai, and Tomi; its dinnertime!"

The three raced each other up the bridge. Sai and Sora let Tomi pass them by. The two exchanged blushes and love looks at each other. They finally made it up the bridge to their shack. "How was your day?" Daichi asked as he was seated at the small table that sat on the dirt floor of the shack with a bowl full of rice and chicken at the table.

"It was great! Sai and Sora let me win for once," Tomi bragged as he sat down and took a bowl. Daichi scolded him as he was eating too early and that he needed to stop or he'll ruin his appetite. Tomi sighed. "We have to wait for Sai and Sora," Daichi said. "After all, we have to thank the gods for our food."

"Yes father," Tomi said with a disappointed expression.

Sai and Sora came in. "Sorry, we're late, father," Sora and Sai bowed before taking their seat. Sai sat at the edge of the table across from Daichi and next to Tomi. Sora sat next to her father, but across from Tomi.

"I'm glad you two could make it. And, where were you two?" Daichi asked the two. "Usually, you two are the first home before Tomi. Did Tomi blackmail you?"

Tomi grinned while Sai and Sora went pale. Tomi was about to open his mouth when Sai covered his brother's mouth and gave him a death glare. "Nothing happened, father," Sora said. "We decided to let Tomi-onii-kun win for once."

"Oh that's nice of you both," Daichi said without giving his children a question look and then digging into his food with his chopsticks. Sai released his claw from his brother's face and then proceeded to eat his meal. Next was Sora. Tomi wanted to tell Daichi, but he remembered his brother's death glare. He went pale and then proceeded to eat.

**A week later**

Riki, a blonde-haired, pale skinned and freckled boy came with his father, Denjiro from the **Village of the Demon Slayers**. They came for a specific job of hunting yokai. Riki was still an apprentice and his father was teaching him how to hunt, kill and exorcist demons efficiently. Riki was scared, but he knew that if he wanted his cruel friends to accept him. He needed to kill a demon and show them the creature's carcass in order to show his friends that he wasn't a whiny coward.

Riki and his father, Denjiro received housing from the village elder. However, Riki never received the opportunity to hunt much less kill a demon so far. Denjiro was always too busy setting up traps and sutras all around the village that he always left his thirteen-year-old son alone. Riki had a lot of time to himself and he decided to explore the village. And, one day he came upon the two hanyou.

Riki came upon a forest one day. Three children's echoed pass him as he stopped in front of an old statue. The statue consisted of three figures, a dog-like man, a human woman and an infant the mother carried in her arms. The father looked exceptionally happy as did the mother. Riki saw a plaque at the bottom of the statue, which mentioned two names in kanji, "Sai no Kiba and Akane no Kiba." The text continued, "The father and mother of us, the children of the Village of the Halves."

Riki stared at the plaque. He was puzzled by this weird statue and the people in it. The father looked like a demon, well some sort of dog demon to be exact. But, what was he doing with a human? Denjiro had taught Riki that demons and humans coexistence only resulted in death and misfortune and that the two should stay separate. Riki just scoffed at the statue with his hands folded, "Ha, what a bunch of lunacy! Humans and demons cannot live together!"

Riki was about to leave the forest until something crashed into him. He and the person crashed to the ground on their butts. Both of them rubbed their sore foreheads. "Hey, what was that for?!" Riki demanded as he got to his feet and then proceeded to see the person that had crashed into him.

"Watch where you're going next time!" the other person griped.

Riki saw the figure, but was shocked at who or what he saw. There was a silver-haired, pointed-eared boy with strange lavender marking on the left side of his face. Riki withdrew his short sword, which sat on his thigh next to his kunai knives and poison smoke. The boy widened his eyes. "What do you think you're doing?!" the boy asked.

Riki went at the boy with his short sword. The boy dodged his strikes and in the process several trees were either scratched or fell down with a crash. The boy was quick and there were a few times that Riki had managed to catch him off guard, but the boy would either jump back up on his feet and then proceed to attack Riki with his claws. Riki had managed to get scratched up quite a bit, but he could still go on. "I've had enough of this," the boy screamed.

Riki was caught off guard. The boy went behind him. His feet bore into one of the trees. The boy screeched and then swiped his claws across Riki's face. Riki was sent hurling into one of the trees. The sheer force of the collision into the tree made the boy pass out. Riki recalled seeing a raven-haired girl run towards the spot with a scared look on her face. And, the last thing he remembered was hearing a loud BUMP sound and yelling.

Riki awoke later in a strange room. It was quite small and had only a few items of furniture such as an old, wooden chest, a small table and a small, ceramic statue of the Buddha. "I'm glad you're awake," a feminine voice said.

Riki cocked his head behind him to see the same raven-haired girl from the forest staring at him. His face went red a little. She was quite beautiful, especially with those chocolate orbs. They were so much like his mother's. His mother looked so much like this girl. Riki recalled the last moments he had with his mom. They were holding hands and were coming back to the village when an ogre demon came out of nowhere and smashed her to bits with his giant club.

Riki remembered his mother screaming and her pushing him out of the ogre's way. He remembered his father and the other villagers rushing to him after the attack. His father had sliced off the demon's head with his katana just as the ogre was about to attack Riki again. "Are you okay?" the girl asked, which snapped Riki out of his thoughts. And, the demon slayer apprentice nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?" Riki asked the girl.

The girl nodded.

"Where am I? And, how did I get here?" Riki asked the girl.

The girl replied, "You're at my house. I share it with my two brothers and my father. And, we brought you here after you collapsed in the forest."

"We, do you mean you're not the only one here?" Riki asked.

The girl was about to answer, but she was suddenly interrupted by a loud SLAM from the sliding doors. "Hey Sora, how's the guy that attacked me doing?!" a loud, obnoxious voice demanded.

The same boy that Riki had fought in the forest came back to him. Here he was sitting next to the raven-haired girl! Riki's eyes widened. He wanted to get up and strangle that beast, but his injuries prevented him from doing so. "Why DID you attack me, BAKA!?" Riki shouted at the silver-haired boy.

The boy glared at the blonde. "I could ask you the same thing. And, my name isn't fool by the way. It's Tomi! Get it T-O-M-I!" the boy replied with a hint of anger in his aqua-green irises.

"I was only trying to defend myself," Riki replied.

"Yeah right, just because you bang your head into me. It gives you the right to cut my head off!" Tomi griped with his hands folded and his face turned to the side. His nose was wrinkled and his eyebrows lowered themselves along with his lips into an angry expression.

"But, you're a demon," Riki said with an accusing look in his forest green eyes. "And, it's my job to kill a demon; after all they are our enemies."

"What are you talking about?" Tomi demanded. "I am not a demon! I am a half-demon in case you don't know."

"Why should I care? After all, demons and half-demons are all alike. You both attack and kill innocent human beings and steal our cattle. Demons and Half-demons are nothing, but things that should be exterminated," Riki admitted.

Tomi gave the boy a death glare. He stood to his feet. His claws were itching to cut this piece of trash for grouping him and his brother within the same group. He stopped once he saw the shock in Sora's chocolate orbs. She was urging him not to do this. Tomi lowered his claws, puffed out his chest and walked out of the room. "Tell me when he's well enough to return home," those were his last words before his departure from the room.

"I'm sorry about my brother," Sora said.

Riki turned his eyes back to Sora. "It's alright," he replied as he lied back down on the futon he slept on.

"You can't say that stuff around my brother," Sora said. Tears came into her chocolate eyes and Riki felt his heart skip a beat.

"I am sorry about that, but I don't feel safe around him. How are you two related? He reeks of demon and you smell like a human," Riki asked.

"Well, it's a long story," Sora said as her face was turned opposite from Riki. Riki could feel that he had offended her.

"Can you tell me?" Riki asked. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You need to apologize to Tomi-kun. They were the ones that saved you after all. So, how are they evil!?" Sora said with tears in her chocolate orbs.

"I will," Riki promised. "But, why are you so willing to protect him? Aren't you afraid that he'll hurt you?"

"That's impossible," Sora replied. "My brothers, especially Tomi aren't the types to attack unless provoked."

"What are you talking about? How can you defend Tomi? He attacked me," Riki said.

"I've got to go," Sora replied. "I think you are well enough to go, but if you ever say anything bad about my brothers again. I'll kill you!"

Riki left the house. He felt confused. Why was that girl, Sora so willing to protect that boy, Tomi? He was a half-demon, which made him just as bad as a demon. Riki was confused. He met back up with his father at the shack that the village elder had provided for him. Lucky for Riki, his father was already fast asleep and in another room. Riki knew that his father would also leave in the morning without ever saying goodbye to his son and Riki was happy about that. That gave him enough time to hide his minor wounds from his father for the next week.

The next two weeks passed without a hitch. Riki had managed not to spot Sora, Tomi or her mysterious brother she talked about. He decided to head to the forest. Perhaps, a nature walk would calm his nerves. However, that was the last thing he got.

Riki heard two children screaming. He ran towards the screams and saw that both Tomi and Sora were in trouble. Both of them were wrapped tightly in the tentacles of a giant octopus yokai. Riki ran towards the octopus demon with his chain sickle wrapped around one of his tentacles. It was a pretty powerless yokai as Riki had managed to slice the tentacles apart along with Tomi's claws. Tomi and Riki took Sora back to the shack as she had fainted due to the demon's constriction on her body.

"I'm sorry about what I said," Riki said to the hanyou.

"It'll take a lot more for me to forgive you, but-"Tomi said as he turned away from the demon slayer. "You saved my sister. I am thankful for that."

"Thanks," Riki said. "Do you think that we can be friends perhaps?"

"Maybe, but you have to promise to not attack people just by assumptions, okay?" Tomi replied.

"Alight," Riki nodded.

"And, you have to make it up to all three of us," Tomi added.

"What!" Riki gasped.

"After all, I can hold a grudge for a pretty long time." Tomi finished with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Inu Baby Yokai

Chapter 2

~The Village of the Halves~

Tomi and Sai watched from afar as two people were buried into the destroyed shack that had once served as their home. They also watched as two other bodies were lowered into the graves near the village elder's shack. The two boys were ostracized and chased out of the village by the villagers. So, Tomi and Sai could only watch the funerals from the safety of one of the numerous branches of the numerous trees that surrounded the village. It was a difficult experience for both boys as they saw everyone closest to them like their sister, Sora, their father, Daichi, and their friend, Riki. The fourth person Tomi and Sai didn't grieve, because he was the one that had stirred the cruelty of the villagers against the hanyou brothers.

"Let's leave," Tomi said.

"Why," Sai asked.

"I don't want to see this anymore," Tomi replied.

The two brothers clawed their way through the forest. Both of them worried about the ill-fated future that awaited them. But, the two brothers pressed on. No matter what they had each other and the memories of their deceased loved ones. That was enough to get them through anything.

Flashback

It had started like any other day, except that Riki had stated that he was leaving. Everybody was a gasp by that. Nobody had expected the demon slayer apprentice to leave so suddenly. Well, it wasn't suddenly. It had actually been four months that had seemed to drag on, well the first month anyways. The last three months seemed to speed right pass the four friends as they eventually accepted Riki and in turn Riki accepted them. Nobody wanted to see the boy leave, but he had to go back to his own village and to his own 'friends'. However, Riki promised them that he would always come to visit whenever his father was in the area.

Riki bowed his friends a farewell. He made his way through the forest behind their shack. Everybody, including Tomi had warned the young demon slayer apprentice to avoid the forest, but he didn't heed their warning. He just passed it off as silly superstition. If there was anything to fear it would be his hulk of a father, Denjiro. Riki thought he could face anything this forest dished on him; after all he was the son of one of the most infamous of Demon Slayers.

Riki's arrogance was what would eventually lead to his disappearance. The young boy never made it back to his home. His father, Denjiro started to get worried. He rampaged through the village. Bashing down every door in the numerous wooden shacks that made up the village, he wouldn't rest till he found his missing son.

Denjiro eventually came to the elder's house. The elder was a petit, elderly, bald man. He was rather startled when Denjiro barged into his shack. The elder demanded to know why the demon slayer had the nerve to rush into his house like some wild animal and Denjiro explained. The elder eventually took pity on the man and assisted him in his search for his lost son, Riki.

"Here, they come!"

"Hush, don't let them here thee!"

"I pity Sora, because her foolish parents had to take in those mongrels."

"Those mongrels have caused us nothing, but pain."

"Somebody needs to chase them and that fool Daichi out of town!"

"Indeed!"

The family of four made their way through the crowd. Murmurs and cold glares from the villagers followed them. It was to make anyone lash out, but the family pressed on. They had dealt with the villagers' hatred for a long time, especially Daichi. Daichi was hated by his neighbors, because he had taken in Sai and Tomi along with his late wife, Shizuko. Tomi and Sai had received the hatred due to their mixed yokai heritage. And, Sora was caught in the middle and nobody hated her just pitied her.

Denjiro's hassle eyes fell on the family, specifically Tomi and Sai. He made his way towards the family and grabbed the middle-aged Daichi by the collar of his yukata. "Father," Tomi, Sai and Sora yelled. "Let go of him!" Sai roared as his eyes flashed a demonic red, his lavender stripe widen, his jagged fangs elongated and his claws ready to tear.

"Humans and demons cannot coexist," Denjiro replied. "After all, demons caused me to lose my wife." Denjiro flashed his eyes back to the scared, middle-aged, single father. "And, those that help demons and their bastard half-breed descendants don't deserve to live!"

"STOP," Sai roared as he pummeled the large man to the ground. Denjiro's fist was bleeding heavily. The slayer narrowed his eyes at the hanyou, which only seemed to trigger a derange tantrum that left the slayer all cut up. "Brother Stop," Tomi screamed while Sora was busy attending to her father.

Sai snapped at Tomi. Tomi stepped back as he was afraid that his brother would attack him and leave him in a worst shape than the bleeding slayer. "Sai, please stop this!" Tomi whimpered as he garnered enough courage to approach his brother with his long, silver tail between his legs.

The demonic red faded from Sai's eyes. He looked at his brother for a brief second and then at the slayer. "Did I do-"Sai was about to say till he was kicked into a nearby tree.

"Brother," Tomi gasped as he tried to run towards his possible injured brother, but something gripped his tail.

"He had it coming! No mangy beast attacks Denjiro," a husky, monotone voice spoke behind the hanyou.

Tomi turned and saw Denjiro rise to his feet. He was still gravely injured. Denjiro pulled out a katana that sat in a pouch on his thigh. The slayer pointed his blade at the demon. "Where's my son?" he demanded.

"Your son, what are you talking about?" Tomi asked as he dodged the slayer's rampant strikes.

"You know well where my son is. Tell me now! What did you do to my Riki!?" Denjiro snapped as he wrestled the hanyou to the ground. His blade pointed towards Tomi's neck. "Where IS he?!"

"You're Riki's father," Tomi gasped.

Denjiro seemed to chuckle at this a bit, "Of course I am, baka! I am a rather pissed-off father at that!"

Tomi recalled a conversation he had with the slayer apprentice. "My father is named Denjiro. He is rather big and distant, but he can be a good father. Sometimes, I wish he didn't neglect me for his jobs. The only reason I am here is because of his work. I wish he spent more time with me."

"Stop this, please! Don't you think that Riki would freak if he saw you, his father kill his best friend," Tomi screamed.

Denjiro stared at the hanyou with blood-shot red eyes. "Humans and demons cannot coexist. That also implies half-breeds like you and your mongrel brother. Now die!"

"Ah!"

A loud roar started the villagers and Denjiro. The villagers turned and fled into their shacks. "It's coming! Let me go and I'll get us out of here!" Tomi screamed.

The rustling in the nearby forest approached the village along with loud, blood-curdling roars. "What's coming?" Denjiro asked. "I am not falling for any of your tricks, half-breed!"

"I'm NOT lying," Tomi replied.

"Oh, what makes you say so," Denjiro asked with a smirk.

"Look around you, all of the villagers is gone. The demon approaches," Tomi answered.

"Demon, there is no demon that can beat the mighty Denjiro-dono," Denjiro laughed. "Now, let's kill you. Then, I'll move to your pathetic brother and then to that little girl and her father that dared to take you trash in."

"AH," Denjiro was about to strike Tomi's head off. Something came zooming by and tore off his hand. Tomi opened his eyes and saw blood oozing out of the giant man's wrist. He cursed heavily and gritted his teeth. Denjiro was in a lot of agony as he held his bloodied arm with his now only good hand.

Something then came smashing into Denjiro. Several blade-like tails pierced into his body. Denjiro stared down at the frightened Tomi. His hassle irises then rolled to the back of his head as the thirteen blade tails struck in all directions from the man's rib cage. The tails crept back to their owner and Denjiro collapsed to the dirt dead with his severed chest bleeding into a puddle beneath his massive body.

Tomi rose to his feet. He looked around for the creature and saw it. His eyes widened at what he saw. There before him was a petit boy on all fours with the same thirteen blade-like tails and wearing a canine skull on his head. Tomi picked up Denjiro's katana and stared at the creature with fright. It came charging at him and he drew his ground.

The creature sped right pass him towards Sora and Daichi. Tomi chased after the creature. He yelled at his sister to get her and their father out of there, but the warnings came too late. The demon flashed its claws and severed both father and daughter's heads off. Tomi froze as he saw his sister and father's heads before him. Their horrified expressions tormented his eyes. He was only able to escape it by the sudden thought of his brother being ripped to shreds.

Tomi ran towards the beast. "No, you don't! You won't hurt my brother!" Tomi shouted as he held the katana.

"….SLASH…" the sword sounded as the hanyou struck the demon in its opening jaw.

The beast's jaw was severed and the dog skull fell off along with the decapitated head. Tomi dropped the katana as soon as he saw the demon's face. His eyes started to flood with tears and his own jaw was agape. "That's I-IMPOSSIBLE!" Tomi stuttered.

He approached the demon's severed head. He collapsed to the ground wailing. The demon's red eyes looked surprised. Tomi was lost for words. He had just killed his best friend, Riki.

The calamity in the village had subsided. The only things to replace the discord were three dead humans, an unconscious hanyou, the dead demon that dared attack the village and the traumatized hanyou that had killed it. The villagers crept out of their shacks and took in the fierce sight that lay before them. They didn't appreciate what Tomi had done, instead they stared at him. Their eerie silence sent chills up the part demon's neck. Tomi was anxious to get away from that scene, but the traumatic murder of his best friend froze him to the village.

The village elder came up and stared at Tomi. He had remained quiet during Tomi's fight with the demon slayer, Denjiro. The blood-covered katana lay next to him. Everybody began to whisper to each other, "He's killed Denjiro-sama!"

The murmurs of the villagers subsided for a brief while. The village elder's stare turned into a glare. The short, old man picked up a large boulder and threw it at towards Tomi. "KILL HIM," the elder ordered.

Tomi panicked as he dodged the elder's boulder and then the villagers. He ran towards his unconscious, younger brother, Sai. He whisked the hanyou onto his shoulders and leapt into the trees. The villagers and the elder ran after them. They picked up stones and gave threats towards the hanyous. Tomi managed to escape the mob into the woods where none of them dared to follow. He heard the elder say, "We have lost them. Let's turn back!"

The villagers grumbled and followed behind the elder. The elder ushered the villagers ahead of him as he stood behind. He looked into the forest and warned, "If you ever dare to return to our village again, half-breeds. We won't hesitate to annihilate you!" The old elder turned around and headed back into the village.

Tomi leapt out of the numerous trees of the forest. He placed his brother, Sai off his shoulders and hid in a nearby cave. Tomi sighed as he looked into his brother's closed, ivory, eye lids. "How did this happen?" Tomi asked himself as he glanced outside the cave entrance the dark sky above that was seemingly littered with stars.

Tomi smiled briefly. He laid his brother down in a bed of leaves he made for them and placed a blanket made from a wild wolf that dared attack them on their search for shelter. Tomi covered his brother's body up with the blanket. He put out the fire and snuggled up close to his brother. Tomi was worried about Sai being dead, but he realized that wasn't the case. Sai was still breathing normally and he had managed to eat, but of course Tomi had to make him to chew and swallow.

The sun rose over the forest. Its rays shot into the dark cave that the two brothers slept in, but Tomi only turned from side to side in his sleep. He leaned against the place where his brother laid, but his brother wasn't there. Tomi woke up suddenly and looked frantically for his brother.

"Tomi-onii-kun, I'm glad you're awake," Sai said as he entered the cave.

Tomi gasped, "Why are you awake and moving?! You should be resting."

Sai looked at his brother with a smirk. "I thought I was the one that was supposed to be the worry-wart."

"That's not funny," Tomi growled. "What happened yesterday scared me?"

Sai sat next to his brother as he set the sticks into the hungry fire that he had made. "I don't remember the entire events that happened to the village. Is Sora and father alright?"

Tomi turned his head away from his brother's. Sai sighed with disbelief as his brother's silence answered his question. "What happened yesterday?"

"I don't know," Tomi replied. His voice was low and shaken. Sai knew his brother was telling the truth. Everything that had happened yesterday was unbelievable.

"What about Denjiro?" Sai asked.

Tomi scoffed, "That idiot is dead and because of him we can't go back home. Heck, we don't even have a home to return to anymore."

"What! That can't be possible!" Sai gasped.

"Well, it is. The villagers burnt it down yesterday after that demon-no Riki attacked the village yesterday. They said it was to banish the memory of us living there, because they blame us for the attack," Tomi replied.

"That's not true! I have to return to the village," Sai said as he jumped to his feet, but his brother's hand pulled him back.

Tomi stared into his brother's eyes. "We can't go back, because they'll kill us," Tomi said.

Sai sighed, "What are we going to do then? We have nowhere to go."

"I don't know," Tomi replied. "But, as long as we stick together we can survive."

"You're right," Sai nodded.

179 years later

Rain dribbled from the darkened sky to the mossy, muddy forest below. A lone figure made his way towards an old building that sat at the edge of the old forest. He reached his destination and was about to enter when two guards pointed their blades towards his neck. "Nobody shall trespass on Denjiro-sama's shrine!" the two shouted at the figure.

The man just smirked and summoned large tendrils from the muddy earth nearby the porch where the two guards and the man stood. The guards were gawking in fear, but they managed to retrieve their courage. One of them ran towards the tendrils while the other ran towards the figure. Both of them were killed instantly. The two tendrils retracted back into the earth and the man slid opens the old, wooden door of the old building and entered.

The room was very large. Four statues greeted the man as he entered. The center and obviously the largest of the four statues was that of a golden Buddha. The other three statues were made of a lesser material, probably bronze. They were inferior compared the Buddha statue. But, they were still intriguing to look at.

The man glanced about the large, wooden room. He made his way to one of the statues, which was that of a young boy and a large man. The man recognized their wardrobe as that of a Demon Slayer. The boy looked lowly and depressed while the bearded man looked proud and strong. However, the man wasn't interested in the statues. He came here for another reason.

The figure glanced down below him and noticed that there were metal slabs on the wooden floor of the room. He somehow split one of the slabs open, which had read, "The son of the legendary slayer, Denjiro, Riki-dono!"

The man was met with a pile of dirt, which he cleared to expose a skeleton. The figure smirked as he pulled out a pink, glowing shard from his robes and threw it into the dirt, right into the skeleton's ribcage. A bright, silver sphere came out from the skeleton and transformed into that of a young, transparent, blonde-haired boy. "How dare you wake me!" the spirit yammered as he glared intently at the figure. "Who are thee?!"

"My name is Naraku," the figure said.

"What do you want?!" the spirit demanded.

"I just came to retrieve you for a special person, Riki-dono," Naraku said politely as he bowed his head before the spirit.

"I don't care! I am going back to sleep," the spirit declared as he turned away from the figure.

"You can't do that!" Naraku chuckled.

The spirit attempted to go back into the skeleton, but he was met with an electrifying current that expelled him from the decayed corpse. "WHAT," the spirit grunted.

"I told you. You can't do that," Naraku chuckled once more.

The spirit turned around at the figure and glared at him. He flew at the figure, but the boy just went right through him. The spirit was met with more agony, which caused him to crash to the wooden floor groaning, moaning and howling in pain. "Make it stop," the spirit said finally in a defeated tone.

Naraku approached the boy. "I shall," he said. "However, you will serve her, the demon that stripped you of your humanity once more," Naraku said as he pulled out an old, rusted sword from his robes and slashed the unmoving, hurting spirit.

The spirit grunted in pain as his transparent body manifested into solidness. Flesh, organs, blood and eventually fur replaced the once body of nothingness. The spirit was no longer a spirit anymore, but a yokai. He stood up on his two, dog-shaped legs with his dog-skull covering his blood-shot, red eyes and malicious smile. The yokai swooped in and slashed the figure. However, Naraku had only left his robes or rather monkey skin behind. The yokai rampaged through the shrine, destroyed it and fled out of the shrine on his fours into the rainy, damp forest outside. Naraku looked on from afar along with a woman with charcoal, disheveled hair stood next to him. "Ai, I'll make you pay for killing mother and father!"


End file.
